Universe turned upside down
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: After an Akuma attack, James is sent to a parallel dimension where Adrien and Marinette's lives are totally switched from crushes to hero persona's. Can James get back to her own dimension or stuck in this one forever and more chaos go on the imagined. Inspired by Amour Chassé Crosissé by xoBabyxo.
1. What?

Universe turned upside down

* * *

Summary: After an Akuma attack, James is sent to a parallel dimension where Adrien and Marinette's lives are totally switched from crushes to hero persona's. Can James get back to her own dimension or stuck in this one forever and more chaos go on the imagined. Inspired by Amour Chassé Crosissé by xoBabyxo

* * *

AN: I know I said no new stories but I will just juggle my three miraculous stories including this one until school ends and I will then be able to make more. Credit for this story idea goes to xoBabyxo who is writing one like how this one is gonna be but trust me this one is so much crazier. And so I won't bore you guys any more, On with the show. Oh wait one more thing that is really big, this story is gonna leak a lot about James past which you may not get until the end but trust me, it will make you cry. Now on the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: What?

* * *

The first thing James felt as she awoke was a major migraine, well also something poking her cheek.

"James, James wake up, this is an emergency." She heard Cam say, figuring that he was the one poking her cheek. She let out a groan of annoyance and pulled the blanket on her further up.

"Cam, unless an akuma is attacking, your powers aren't working, Marinette accidently got stuck in the boys bathroom again and calling me for help, or Jack Black and Will smith are outside I don't care what is going on. Now let me just sleep on my warm comfy bed." James replied but as soon as the words left her lips, her eyes opened and wide and she sat up straight as a line.

"Wait, my bed isn't warm and comfy, it is cold and lumpy." James said looking to Cam who nodded, and James finally noticed her room, it isn't hers. "Okay, something is very odd here."

"Ya think? This is worst then what happened that time you're unlucky uncle Troy with the goat at the petting zoo." Cam said, James nodding along.

"Wait, why am I sleeping in my casual wear?" James asked throwing the blanket on her off to reveal her normal clothes, and she also notices something that makes her gasp in fear. "And wear is my locket?" She asked bringing a hand to her chest where her locket usually rested.

A knock on her door came and James was surprised because her room didn't have a door.

"Sweetie, you up?" Came a woman's voice from behind the close door. The knob then turned and the door slowly opened inwards, Cam fly quickly to his charges head, sat atop it, and camouflaged himself as the women from the other side stepped in, causing James to gasp.

She looked to be in her either late 30's or early 40's, with blue eye's like Marinette's, hair the same shade but let loose and down to her waist, and her skin tone also like Mari's. She is wearing a red tank top with a black leather jean jacket on that ended where her black high waist skirt with red dots started which ended at her mid thigh. She had black knee high leather boots, a red headband on, and around her neck James usual locket.

"Oh good you're up, the guys will be here any minute. C'mon." The women said, motioning for James to follow.

"Mom?" James asked in a very whispered tone.

"But you haven't seen her for 10 years." Cam said, still invisible on the girl;s head, said girl swinging her legs off her rounded bed, grabbing her backpack duffle bag and hurrying out of the room. Surprisingly knowing where to go.

She wound up in the kitchen where her mother was packing a lunch, and someone in the fridge, hunched over and the door blocking her view of them..

"Dad?" The brunette asked, taking cautious steps toward the fridge. A man stood up straight who she had also not seen for 10 years, holding a chicken leg with some sauce around his mouth.

"J-dog, you know not to disturb me when I am eating my cold chicken leg in the morning." Her father said taking another bite out of said leg.

He looked like Adrien with the skin tone, green eyes, and blonde hair except styled for when he is Cat noir but her dad doesn't have fake ears on his head. He was dressed in a black over shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a slightly lighter shade of black wife beater under it. He has green skinny jeans and black combat boots.

"Mark, you know you shouldn't have fast food for breakfast." Her mother scolded, James couldn't help but smile even though this wasn't not a usual day for her.

"Sorry Audrey, but it is just so good that I must have it for breakfast." Mark bellowed very dramatically leaning on the fridge door bring his chicken legged hand to his head like he was about to faint, James laughing at this.

"Thank you, I'll be here all week." He added, bowing at the waist, James rolling her eyes.

"Okay, finished our sack lunches." Audrey said holding up three brown paper bags, giggling at her statement.

"Okay I love you because one, you made sack lunches and two, you laugh every time someone say the word sack." Mark stated walking over to his wife as she giggled once again, giving her a quick peak on the lips.

"Okay um, I'll just take my lunch and be off to school." James says nervously, grabbing the bag with her name on it, her mother laughing once again.

"Aren't you gonna wait for the boys?" Audrey asked looking at her daughter curiously.

"No need, we're here." She heard Nino say from down the hall she came, he came in followed by Adrien and Carter.

"Well have a good day kiddos." Mark said waving to the teen.

"You to Scarlet beauty and Midnight charmer (Remember these names)." Adrien retorted, the four heading out with James slowly walking, very confused by this whole thing of everything going on.

The were all walking down the street school next to each other, Cheesy closest to the road with James next to him, her Adrien and him Nino.

"Okay, so any idea's for how I am going to give Marinette her present today?" Adrien asked looking very nervous.

"What are you talking about?" James asked confused, more than she already is, looking up to the blind.

"I am surprised you forget with Adrien talking about it so much." Nino groaned, throwing his head back.

"Hey it is a really big day and I just wanna give her a present without screwing it up." Adrien defended himself.

"To answer you James, Marinette's birthday." Cheesy said and this caused her to think of something. She remembers Marinette telling her the story of how she tried to give Adrien a present for his birthday but it went wrong and he thought it was from his dad and she just left it because he was so happy about it. She wasn't sure what in the world was happening here but she decided she was gonna do what she could to help out her friend, then find out what the heck was going on here.

* * *

AN: And chapter 1 down. I promise more will be explained later but for now you will all have to live like I have to, very confused. Also I am debating whether to update Miraculous request prompts or Jealousy kills the cat: Thy name is Adonis. But I will only be able to update it tonight so I suggest picking quickly. So until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	2. Universe turned upside down

Universe turned upside down

* * *

Summary: After an Akuma attack, James is sent to a parallel dimension where Adrien and Marinette's lives are totally switched from crushes to hero persona's. Can James get back to her own dimension or stuck in this one forever and more chaos go on the imagined. Inspired by Amour Chassé Crosissé by xoBabyxo

* * *

AN: I know you all were very confused by the first chapter and if you were then good that was my intention to confuse you all. And no not rude, it is just confusion is something very big in this story and it won't make sense until the end. Plus James is also confused of what is going on, but this chapter might make more sense. Also what I am doing with this is taking things that happened with Marinette and Adrien in the show and changing them a tad to fit the story. Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 2: How to give a gift

* * *

It was lunch break at school, James and the guys sitting by the side of the steps outside, watching Marinette and Alya talk to each other. James observed that here, Marinette was now a model to her father not sure what happened to her mother, and Adrien lived at the bakery across the street with his mother and father. Thank goodness Cheesy is way too trusting, kind, and head over heels for James to not question her confusion.

"C'mon bro you can do this." Nino encouraged as Adrien peaked over to the girls, Marinette also instead of her ensemble being pink is now blue (Like how we saw in the last year class photo in Reflekta but her hair is still in it's twin tails and not a bun).

"Yeah, no regrets, yolo, hakuna matata." Cheesy added, Adrien giving him a really look.

"Quoting show's and movies isn't really helping Cheesy." Adrien said then looking back to the girls with a dreamy look. James having enough and face palming.

"Enough of this, give me the present." James said outstretching her hand, Adrien giving her the thing packaged wrapped how Marinette said she had to James for Adrien's birthday. She took it, grabbed a pen out of her back and wrote on it.

"There isn't anything breakable in here right?" She asked once she finished writing, pointing to the present in question.

"No." He replied though it sounded like he was asking.

"You'll thank me for this in the future." Was all James said before standing, throwing it like a frisbee at the girls, hitting Marinette in the back of her head.

"GAH!" James exclaimed as the guys pulled her back down to the ground, Marinette turning in their direction but not seeing anything.

"Why did you do that?" Adrien whisper yelled at the brunette girl.

"Because you're too chicken to give it to her yourself so I took matters into my own hands." James explained looking quite proud of herself. They all then heard a car door close, and poked their heads up to see Marinette's car arrive and drive off with her in it.

"Well the present isn't on the ground so that is a good sign." Cheesy said trying to lighten the mood.

"Ugh!" Adrien huffed out letting his head droap, James giving him a pat on the back.

"What did you write on the gift" Nino asked, remembering she hadn't said what she wrote.

"To Marinette, from Adrien-" She started to state but was interrupted by the blonde.

"WHAT! Oh great, she's gonna think I threw it at her then she's gonna hate me and I'll never get my chance!" Adrien exclaimed dramatically.

"You didn't let me finish. Thrown by James. And just for the heck of it I added a smiley face." She finished giving a smiley face of her own. Her phone also dinged signalling that she got a text which she tended to as the guys tried to cheer up the blonde.

"C'mon, bro, it could have been a lot worse." Nino said slinging an arm over Adrien's shoulder's.

"How?" He asked with a downtrodden expression.

"She could have not gotten the present entirely." Cheesy replied, Adrien only giving a small smile in response.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He responded.

"And, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be going on a triple date with her tonight." James said, the boys turned to her with looks of confusion, she just having a smirk.

"What do you mean, triple date?" Adrien asked cautiously.

"Well, Mar texted me that she was angry that I threw her gift at her and that she loves it, also asked for your number to thank you, which I did give." James started to explain.

"See, things are looking up for ya dude." Nino exclaimed.

"Still, what does this have to do with a triple date?" Cheesy asked.

"Well, I asked her if she had an special birthday plans for tonight, she said no. So I told her me and Cheesy had movie plans for tonight and she could tag along. But she didn't wanna feel like a third wheel so than I thought she could bring Alya, but she said that she would want to invite Nino. So than I suggested we turn it into a triple date, Me and Cheese, Nino and Alya, and her and our favorite blonde, Adrien." James announced looking extremely impressed with herself. "Also just to let you guys now. I confirmed for the four of us.(Phone dings) Oh and Alya just confirmed so we can all meet at the cinema at 6:30 pm."

"OH MY GOD!" Adrien shouted clutching his head with a look of fear on his face.

"Calm down, this is good." James tried to soothe, but stopped when she felt Cam pull on her hair a bit from his spot on the top of her head.

"Uh, I gotta use the bathroom real quick, you guys try and make sure Adrien doesn't have a panic attack." James excused herself and went into the schools and into the girls bathroom, luckily no one was there.

"What up Cam?" She asked as Cam decamoed himself and flew to hover in front of her face.

"I get that you wanna help Marinette and Adrien become a couple, but we need to figure out how to get back home." Cam assessed. James throwing her head back and letting out a heavy sigh.

"I know, I know, but I don't even remember how we got here." She countered, hands on hips.

"Well luckily I do, we were fighting an akuma that apparently could transport things from one place to another, and we got blasted in the middle of the fight." Cam explained, it all coming back to James now.

"Oh right, now how exactly do you expect for us to think of a way back home when this was caused by an akuma?" James asked with a pointed look.

"I, have no idea." Cam said.

"Well until we can think of one, were stuck here and while we are, I am gonna get those two crazy kids (Adrien and Marinette) together. Now let's go, we don't want the guys to think something happened." James suggested heading to the door, Cam flying to her head, sitting atop it, and camoed himself as James went back to the guys.

* * *

AN: Done, I know not the best chapter but I thought it would be cute and I am really tired and stressed out right now, so bare with me. And I should be able to update this and Jealousy kills the cat; thy name is Adonis again this week. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
